The Dronies
"The Dronies" was a prestigious annual awards event for the Metanet community that was created by sweep, and each year it covered the best levels of various genres, highscore runs, map packs, community contributions, and other notable achievements, from the year 2005 to its final year of 2013. (Nominations for 2014 were accepted, but as of April 25, 2017, no vote ever took place for this year; this is most likely due to the steady decline of activity that the N'' community had been experiencing.) Since sweep's departure from running the Dronies, various members of the community have helped to continue the tradition, including Kablizzy, LittleViking, lord_day, rocket_thumped, sidke, Aidiera and others. '2005 '''Overall Map of the Year *'Mother Thwumping Impossible by blue_tetris' *The Crazy Miner by formica *The Epic - Part XI - We Can Be Happy Underground by Sweep *Stroke by stepself *Transitory Movement by Kablizzy *Before Strife by Korbachev *Basement on the Hill by stepself *Bonzai by tktktk *Bing Bong, Avon Calling by nevermore *Bubble Point by stepself *The Blair Twitch Project by Barabajagal (map since deleted) *Flight by Maximo *Compartment by Lucidium *Triliogy III by formica *Inticed by LittleViking *Suction by stepself *Fusion by Echarin *Those walls are relentless by Maximo *celerity clip by astheoceansblue *Shrapnel by tktktk *Speak by nevermore *Hedge by Zorn *Framework by tktktk *Surrealist by Barabajagal (map since deleted) *Root by LittleViking N Art of the Year *'Rose by Maxtreme' *Pika-who? by Trogdor007 *Into My Soul by great_sea *Trogdor by macaddict_17 *Coffin by XkY *Fractal Thingy by Evil_Bob (map since deleted) *N Stadium by n_5232014 *Blinding Redness by Evil_Bob *Butterfly by Lucidium N Player of the Year *'Winner: trib4lmaniac' DDA of the Year *'The Improbability Drive by formica' *Michelle Five'fer by Maximo *Rocket- ed. by formica *Tattletale by nevermore *Dungeon of Dooms: Final Showdown by mithril_silver *1 Minute Wonder by Wedgie123 *Trauma by nevermore *Magnotechnology by nevermore Puzzle Map of the Year *'What Now?!?! (an N riddle) by Sendy' *Valves by Lucidium *Tenacious by Lucidium *Mr, Shadow by stepself *Medical Mechanica by tktktk *Mind-Boggling by theBAMNman *vortex 3 by newt *Twisterz by blue_tetris *Cluster by tktktk *Getsuga Tenshou by Echarin *Loots and Shatters by blue_tetris *Aichmophobia by Evil_Bob *Fractured Fortress by tktktk *Tetra-Sync by Sendy Most Innovative Use of Objects or Tiles (of the Year) *'Compartment by Lucidium' *I Am Your Father by Sweep *Valves by Lucidium *Hedge by Zorn *Born Slippy by Sendy *Sunken by formica *Antagony by Sendy *The Cheese Grater by Evil_Bob *Distraction by Sendy Highscore Run of the Year *'11-4 (demo data) by spect' *00-0 by Trib4lmaniac *56-3 by Pootify *26-1 by Toad *00-4 by Trib4lmaniac *79-4 by Afterthought *11-0 by Melchoir79 *30-2 by Clux *88-4 by Blobglob *82-0 by Melchoir79 *85-4 by kryX-orange Race Map of the Year *'The Crazy Miner by formica' *Clearway by Lucidium *Shrapnel by tktktk *Shot Shot by formica *Fluoride Ion by blue_tetris *Grievance Spoke by nevermore *Fluid Dynamics by Lucidium *Bonzai by tktktk *Really pretty quite sorta fast by formica *Contraction by nevermore *The glasshouse by formica Tileset of the Year *'Fossil by Zorn' *Celtic Knot (Free tileset) by Zorn *Bubble Point by stepself *Between by Toshosoft *Ferio El Lumino by Templex *Tungsten by stepself (unable to find a working link; not sure why this isn't on NUMA) *Galleon by formica *Fractured Fortress by tktktk *Recrystallize (Cathedral) by stepself *Artsy by formica *the forest and the fire by astheoceansblue *Whirlwind by Sweep *NaNotechnology by krusch Survival Map of the Year *'Laserific by Toshosoft' *Enochlophobia by Evil_Bob *Minimalism by ianb *Twixt by Lucidium *A very deeply flawed man by formica *The Blue Swirling Smallness of Doom by Toshosoft Map Maker of the Year *'Winner: stepself' Fan Programme of the Year *'N Poser by Lucidium' *Ned++ by LOD *N Map Archiver by LOD (unable to find a working link) *N Art Maker by LOD *N Level Data by Eeyore *N Level Manager by GC (unable to find a working link) *N Highscore Downloader by Eeyore Map Series of the Year *'The Epic (1 & 2) by formica and others' *Stepselfian Episodes by stepself *The Minimalist Series by tktktk (unable to find a working link) *Simple Challenge Series (also here) by tktktk *Dungeon Master Series by blue_ tetris *Quickswitch Series by blue_tetris *LV Chronicles by LittleViking '2006' Action Map of the Year *'Sandstone (Hopewell) by stepself (31%)' *Edgeplay by Sendy (24%) *cafe bright (whorish) by Barabajagal (17%) *The Dangermouse by krusch (15%) *Fire Exit by Slepnev (13%) DDA of the Year *'Doors V by Clifty (39%)' *My Slow Descent Into Hell by formica (24%) *Firecracker by Clifty (22%) *driven by insanity by killerman (9%) *Rocket Rage by killerman (5%) Fan Programme of the Year *'NHigh by jg9000 (35%)' *N Poser by Lucidium (30%) *Map Generator by iangb (18%) *N Tile Art Maker by LOD (10%) *N Art Maker by LOD (7%) Map Maker of the Year *'Barabajagal (10%)' *lord_day (9%) *Clifty (8%) *AMomentLikeThis (7%) *blue_tetris (5%) *dejablue4 (5%) *stepself (4%) *Yahoozy_Guacamole (4%) *rocket_thumped (4%) *astheoceansblue (4%) *formica (3%) *krusch (3%) *People trying to vote for themselves (3%) *Evil_Bob (2%) *xdude (2%) *Aju (2%) *Sweep (2%) *MARIJNENANDRIES (2%) *Sendy (2%) *Brttrx (2%) *maximo (2%) *Other (11%) Map Series of the Year *'The Legacy Project by The Legacy Team (46%)' *Vehemence by various (23%) *The Completed Column by lord_day (14%) *The Camisade Collection by the Camisade Collective (10%) *Super Hard Columns by blue_tetris (7%) Mare & Raigan Award for Contribution to the Community *'Winner: Sweep' Most Innovative Use of Objects or Tiles *'Rocket Rocket Revolution by Sweep (48%)' *Which N Villian are you? by blue_tetris (24%) *Finding Your Blindspot by ConfusedCartman (11%) *Torrential by Lucidium (11%) *My First Robot by blue_tetris (7%) N Art of the Year *'Afternoondragon Step04 by Dragon Moon (57%)' *My Little Pony by wedgie123 (16%) *My Hero by wedgie123 (14%) *Mountains by capt_weasle (7%) *City Skyline ( Mk. III ) by AMomentLikeThis (5%) N Player of the Year *'johnny_faneca (22%)' *L3X (22%) * *George (10%) *cyberjuda (4%) *spect (4%) *Hendor (4%) *Angerfist (3%) * *Brttrx (3%) *naem (3%) * *Other (18%) (* Player later revealed to be a cheater.) Puzzle Map of the Year *'Time Is On My Side by blue_tetris (26%)' *Amorphous by great_sea (25%) *No two ways about it by formica (19%) *Halftone by Lucidium (17%) *Retro by nevermore (13%) Race Map of the Year *'Anyway, the N-way by MARIJNENANDRIES (30%)' *Rocket Rocket Revolution by Sweep (26%) *Industrial Dark and Sourcery by formica (20%) *Heartbeats by Sweep (18%) *Chaotic by Psycho_CO (5%) Run of the Year *'Highscore on NUMA map 12287 by Echarin (37%)' *Highscore on 70-0 by clux (23%) *Highscore on 88-4 by blobglob (19%) *The community's various 80-3 innovative runs (13%) *Highscore on 98-3 by cyberjuda (9%) Survival Map of the Year *'Bandit by krusch (30%)' *Fire Sky 3 by Atramentis (23%) *Society by lord_day (20%) *Courage and Stupidity by formica (18%) *Art of A-void by nemetacyst (9%) Tileset of the Year *'Rue the Whirl by stepself (29%)' *speak by topolord (25%) *Herror by krusch (19%) *Relentless Cartographer. by astheoceansblue (18%) *another type of matirix by VV33 (10%) Special Thanks: *The Legacy Team *Mare & Raigan *Jiggerjaw *spect *Everyone who voted '2007 ' After tallying the 60 votes we received, they have all been counted and re-counted, and we have our winners! Special thanks go to Ultima for Tallying all of the votes, Mare and Raigan for recording the M&R Award, Arachnid for giving us this fantastic resource in NUMA,Sweep for starting this magnificent tradition, all of the voters for putting in the time to vote, the nominators for nominating, The Legacy Team for allowing me to head this up, and The Community for being the coolest community around! Thanks again! Action Map of the Year *'Interlude 9 - 999 Damage (The Final Interlude) by AMomentLikeThis (28%) (14 votes)' *Skip a Beat by MidnightGetaway (26%) (13 Votes) *The Punch by Sweep (14%) (7 Votes) *Loco Bilo, Texcoco, and the Robo Named Armadillo by LittleViking001 and rocket_thumped (12%) (6 Votes) *Bin Full Of Tissues by remote (10%) (5 Votes) *Painting the Roses Red by krusch and rocket_thumped (10%) (5 Votes) *Beaten and Broken by Templex (0%) (0 Votes) Total: 50 votes DDA of the Year *'On Route 666 by Clifty (34%) (17 votes)' *The Chasers War III : Identity Crisis by romaniac (20%) (10 Votes) *The Right Angle by Clifty (14%) (7 Votes) *Supremacy by Wizard2 (14%) (7 Votes) *Look into my Eye by usaswim (10%) (5 Votes) *Acid Storm by usaswim (8%) (4 Votes) *Acid Rain by Clifty (0%) (0 Votes) Total: 50 votes Map Maker of the Year *'Yahoozy (48%) (24 Votes)' *AMomentLikeThis (18%) (9 Votes) *lord_day (10%) (5 Votes) *Sendy (8%) (4 Votes) *astheoceansblue (8%) (4 Votes) *mrgy05 (4%) (2 Votes) *Evil_Bob (4%) (2 Votes) Total: 50 votes Map Series of the Year *'Legacy: Expanse by The Legacy Team (34%) (17 votes)' *The Mirage Explosion by Team Mirage (28%) (14 Votes) *Monday Night Numa Maps by Kablizzy and George (12%) (6 Votes) *Bonus by Barabajagal (10%) (5 Votes) *Inside Minaret by seven_two (10%) (5 Votes) *Coup de grâce by martyr, seven_two , fingersonthefrets, epigone, and 10tacle (6%) (3 Votes) Total: 50 votes Comic of the Year *'Sex on the Xerox by blue_tetris (28%) (14 votes)' *'Another Day by LittleViking001 (28%) (14 votes)' *Sidestreet 210 by Mosh (24%) (12 Votes) *Adventures of the Exuberant by Exüberance (12%) (6 Votes) *Shapes by Fimision (8%) (4 Votes) (unable to find a working link) Total: 50 votes Fan Program of the Year *'N: 200 episodes v4b (NReality) by Unreality (60%) (31 votes)' *LV Level Generator by LittleViking001 (31%) (16 Votes) *NumAdd by coolguy5678 (9%) (4 Votes) Total: 51 votes N Highscorer of the Year *'Mr_Lim (52%) (27 votes)' *George (17%) (9 Votes) *Hendor (13%) (7 Votes) *xaelar (10%) (5 Votes) *kkstrong0 (8%) (4 Votes) *crappitrash (0%) (0 Votes) Total: 52 votes Run of the Year *'Highscore on 70-0 by clux (31%) (13 Votes)' *Highscore on 59-4 by Mr_Lim (26%) (11 votes) *Highscore on 00-3 by Mr_Lim (17%) (7 Votes) *Highscore on 96-1 by Mr_Lim (14%) (6 Votes) *Highscore on 163-1 by xaelar (10%) (4 Votes) *Highscore on 181-4 by Analu (2%) (1 Votes) Total: 42 votes Most Innovative Use of Objects or Tiles *'Bellmer Akuma-Head Doll-Face by Yahoozy_Guacamole (26%) (13 Votes)' *The Rather Quite Difficult Evil Machine by lord_day (24%) (12 Votes) *Drone Xray by DW40 (22%) (11 Votes) *New Propulsion? by Jakel (18%) (9 Votes) *SimoN Says by Gforce20 (10%) (5 Votes) Total: 50 votes N Art of the Year *'Skull 2 by Eeyore (32%) (17 Votes)' *A Dark Secret by mrgy05 (28%) (15 votes) *Super Mario 3 by mrgy05 (15%) (8 Votes) *Through my heart, through my soul by Dragon_Moon (15%) (8 Votes) *Altair Silhouette by [KNO3{NO3]] (8%) (4 Votes) *Blood Skull by mrgy05 (2%) (1 Vote) Total: 53 votes Puzzle Map of the Year *'Psychotic Mined Games II - Slope Psychosis by Sendy (38%) (18 votes)' *Ascending by kendogg102 (21%) (10 Votes) *Prod by Evil_Bob and MaximumRide (15%) (7 Votes) *The Blue Danube by rocket_thumped (13%) (6 Votes) *The Most Impossible by maximo (13%) (6 Votes) Total: 47 votes Race Map of the Year *'A Rush of Blood to the Head by rocket_thumped (34%) (15 votes)' *The Tax Man... Naked by rocket_thumped (25%) (11 Votes) *glass rose by duben (18%) (8 Votes) *Good Night And Good Luck by usaswim (18%) (8 Votes) *Edge of the knife by Ryzor (5%) (2 Votes) Total: 44 votes Survival Map of the Year *'X Kavate by blue_tetris (34%) (15 votes)' *Everchanging Cell by amconline (23%) (10 Votes) *The Walrus and the Carpenters by rocket_thumped (18%) (8 Votes) *The Haymaker by martyr (14%) (6 Votes) *Triskaidekaphobia by seven_two (11%) (5 Votes) Total: 44 votes Tileset of the Year *'Alien by traction (38%) (19 votes)' *Fishbone by apg (18%) (9 Votes) *Ssaauuughghgh? by Gothic_hippy (18%) (9 Votes) *What's Left, Pussycat? by Atilla (16%) (8 Votes) *The 5th by Losttortuga (10%) (5 Votes) Total: 50 votes N Community Recognition Award *'Kablizzy (44%) (22 votes)' *George (18%) (9 Votes) *maestro (14%) (7 Votes) *KinGAleX (12%) (6 Votes) *LittleViking (12%) (6 Votes) Total: 50 votes '2008' Action Map of the Year *'Tell-Tale Heart by Pheidippides (21 votes) 32%' *Tantamount to Paramountcy by lord_day and BuddyLee (15 votes) 23% *Brohm Bramin by Yahoozy (12 votes) 18% *Meisseh Meshina by krusch (9 votes) 14% *Idle Contrast by mrgy05 (8 votes) 12% Total Votes: 65 DDA of the Year *'Chase. by Incluye (22 votes) 42%' *Six feet under by Clifty (14 votes) 27% *Micro Havoc 2 by PsychoSnail (6 votes) 11% *Gave Up by bluenin (6 votes) 11% *I don't want to be vaporised! by Dead_N (4 votes) 7% Total Votes: 52 Mapmaker of the Year *'lord_day (18 votes) 32%' *Yahoozy (14 votes) 25% *astheoceansblue (13 votes) 23% *SkyPanda (6 votes) 11% *Cerberus (5 votes) 9% Total Votes: 56 Mappack of the Year *'laser light love, lll by PALEMOON (13 votes) 29%' *fantasque rêver by fingersonthefrets and southpaw (11 votes) 24% *The Continued Column by lord_day (9 votes) 20% *SUNSHINEscience by astheoceansblue (9 votes) 20% *False Ending by Yahoozy (3 votes) 7% Total Votes: 45 Comic of the Year *'Trob, AKA tea At Pam's, but only in Lithuania. by Spawn of Yanni (14 votes) 31%' *Sidestreet 210 by Mosh (11 votes) 24% *The great nation of Hispanyanlandia by OneSevenNine (11 votes) 24% *Secret Four by LittleViking (6 votes) 13% *CGSchool Comic by Weisslenny0 (3 votes) 7% Total Votes: 45 Fan Program of the Year *'teleditor, automatic teleporter creator by mattk210 (10 votes) 33%' *Object Mover by taaveti (9 votes) 30% *N-Artismic by //Zander (8 votes) 27% *Advanced Ned Wishlist by The Kitchen Sink (3 votes) 10% *Object Counter by squibbles (0 votes) 0% Total Votes: 30 N Player of the Year *'xaelar (20 votes) 43%' *Meta_ing (10 votes) 22% *lookatthis (8 votes) 17% *kryX (4 votes) 9% *Msyjsm (4 votes) 9% Total Votes: 46 Run of the Year *'Highscore on 88-4 by lookatthis (12 votes) 32%' *Highscore on 96-4 by Mr_Lim (9 votes) 24% *Highscore on NUMA map 138284 by xaelar (8 votes) 22% *Highscore on 06-4 by Ben_Schultz_11 (5 votes) 14% *Highscore on NUMA map 21 by golfkid (3 votes) 8% Total Votes: 38 Most Innovative Use of Objects or Tiles *'Hidden Time by seven_two (16 votes) 30%' *Graph Theory by Nexx (13 votes) 25% *Opus by BuddyLee (11 votes) 21% *Special FX - 9.1 by Evil_Bob (7 votes) 13% *Excecution by Yahoozy (6 votes) 11% Total Votes: 53 N-Art of the Year *'Jaguar by RavenMac (25 votes) 44%' *Dragon Moon Knew It by [KNO3{NO3]] (15 votes) 26% *Feraligatr by LordOfPeanuts (8 votes) 14% *Squid by rule (5 votes) 9% *The Last Stand by RedSham (4 votes) 7% Total Votes: 57 Puzzle Map of the Year *'Stability by romaniac (21 votes) 42%' *Eplictic by lord_day (12 votes) 24% *Lungepop by Yahoozy (7 votes) 14% *My Dearest Friend by NIGHTMARE619 (5 votes) 10% *Clean The Vents Will You. No I Say by Evil_Bob (5 votes) 10% Total Votes: 50 Race Map of the Year *'Enter Tanned-Man by wulfgang (14 votes) 26%' *Deadline by heatwave21 (11 votes) 20% *A Sentence Of Sorts In Kongsvinger by rocket_thumped (10 votes) 19% *Fluidity Dance by Yahoozy (10 votes) 19% *Astatine by _destiny^- (9 votes) 17% Total Votes: 54 Survival Map of the Year *'WARNING forever by astheoceansblue (15 votes) 34%' *forever_rocket_thumped by blue_tetris (14 votes) 32% *X Kavate ||| by blue_tetris (7 votes) 16% *Palimpsest I by Yahoozy (5 votes) 11% *The Stone of Impermanence by Yahoozy (3 votes) 7% Total Votes: 44 Tileset of the Year *'Unleash....... the Kraken! by condog_111 (18 votes) 33%' *002 by ZivilynBane (15 votes) 27% *Drunkship of Lanterns by wulfgang (8 votes) 15% *A timeless quality by OneSevenNine (7 votes) 13% *Над корена и трън by Yahoozy (7 votes) 13% Total Votes: 55 NReality Map of the Year *'Bellow High Tide by Evil_Bob (20 votes) 44%' *The sun is out to get you by player_03 (10 votes) 22% *n²: indiana boom by astheoceansblue (7 votes) 16% *Helicopter: Alpha Mission by TheAdster (6 votes) 13% *Foolproof, they said. by condog_111 (2 votes) 4% N Community Recognition Award *'astheoceansblue (24 votes) 45%' *blue_tetris (21 votes) 40% *Kablizzy (4 votes) 8% *maestro (2 votes) 4% *LittleViking (2 votes) 4% Total Votes: 53 Mare and Raigan Award for Contribution to the Community *'Winners: blue_tetris and astheoceansblue' '2009' Mapmaker of the Year *'Riobe (27 votes) 28%' *PALEMOON (26 votes) 27% *Yahoozy (17 votes) 17% *Pheidippides (17 votes) 17% *astheoceansblue (11 votes) 11% total votes - 98 Review of the Year *'Review of POWER DRILL by PALEMOON (37 votes) 38%' *Review of omfg a fruit cake by spudzalot (25 votes) 26% *Review of corporation by spudzalot (15 votes) 15% *Review of An Octopus Laying and Fertilizing Its Eggs Simultaneously by southpaw (14 votes) 14% *Review of Jefferson Airplane by rocket_thumped (7 votes) 7% total votes - 98 Action Map of the Year *'Recoverable Labyrinth by tktktk (23 votes) 24%' *urbantangle by PALEMOON (22 votes) 23% *Stifle Halls by Pheidippides (18 votes) 19% *Roseberry Mush by gloomp (17 votes) 18% *Territory by lord_day (16 votes) 17% total votes - 96 N-Art of the Year *'The Glasses Are Off by espada777777 (25 votes) 25%' *Farewell by [KNO3{NO3]] (24 votes) 24% *Thunder King by im_bad_at_N (22 votes) 22% *Jimi Hendrix by im_bad_at_N (22 votes) 22% *Rose by espada777777 (8 votes) 8% total votes - 101 Puzzle Map of the Year *'Cat's Cradle by Nexx (29 votes) 33%' *Knittwear by chume14 (19 votes) 21% *Adhesive by Riobe (18 votes) 20% *Victory Pot by Yahoozy (15 votes) 17% *Bureaucratic Simplicity: An Oxymoron by BuddyLee (8 votes) 9% total votes - 89 Race Map of the Year *'Relentless by _destiny^- (25 votes) 32%' *Mutual Agreement by Riobe (23 votes) 26% *Pain Coaster by wulfgang (14 votes) 16% *Final: Kickin It Oldschool by Riobe (13 votes) 15% *Củ Chi Tunnel Rat by epigone (13 votes) 15% total votes - 88 Survival Map of the Year *'Our Ancestors Lie Deep In These Hills by Guitar_Hero_Matt (20 votes) 27%' *Helen by spudzalot (16 votes) 21% *Midship Lollipop by Guitar_Hero_Matt (15 votes) 20% *01-04 she danced all my life by nevershine (12 votes) 16% *heysatan by rocket_thumped (12 votes) 16% total votes - 75 DDA of the Year *'Face Off II: Grudge Match by bluenin (26 votes) 30%' *D: The Way of the Drones by -LordOfPeanuts- (18 votes) 21% *iKara by ska (15 votes) 17% *Gobsmacked by romaniac (14 votes) 16% *did you ever want to know me? by scythe33 (13 votes) 15% total votes - 86 Tileset of the Year *'Building Below by Losttortuga (30 votes) 31%' *Scream, at the top of your lungs! by nDEAVOUR (22 votes) 23% *Millia Rage by sidke (19 votes) 20% *We Don't Care About You Anymore by Yahoozy (16 votes) 17% *025 by ZivilynBane (9 votes) 9% total votes - 96 NReality Map of the Year *'Plastiko by Yahoozy (20 votes) 24%' *Lets Play Doctor by SkyRay (19 votes) 22% *Supersonic by player_03 (19 votes) 22% *Operation glidethrough by brainstone (15 votes) 18% *Red Snow Falling Down II by nnds (12 votes) 14% total votes - 85 Most Innovative Use of Objects or Tiles *'Eco-Kill by -LordOfPeanuts- (25 votes) 28%' *Experimental Map by gloomp (20 votes) 22% *Blocky Curve 2 - Spiral by chume14 (19 votes) 21% *Zero Phjase Rail (Constructors Inc.) by lord_day (16 votes) 18% *"Shit, I forgot my key. Be right back." by Yahoozy (9 votes) 10% total votes - 89 Map Pack of the Year *'Pheidippisodium by Pheidippides (29 votes) 40%' *MRDR by PALEMOON (15 votes) 21% *OUTER DX by DW40 (14 votes) 19% *Construct by Riobe (9 votes) 13% *Vestiges by Riobe (5 votes) 7% total votes - 72 N Player of the Year *'Meta_Ing (31 votes) 35%' *Kool-Aid (24 votes) 27% *xaelar (15 votes) 17% *Izzy (12 votes) 13% *vankusss (7 votes) 8% total votes - 89 Run of the Year *'Highscore on 02-3 by xaelar (23 votes) 35%' *Speedrun on 89-2 by Meta_Ing (20 votes) 27% *Speedrun on 88-4 by golfkid (14 votes) 17% *Speedrun on 00-0 by Kool-Aid (14 votes) 13% *Speedrun on NUMA map 121027 by Kool-Aid (9 votes) 8% total votes - 89 Comic of the Year *'The great nation of Hispanyanlandia by OneSevenNine (20 votes) 29%' *Fire Danger by Maestro (20 votes) 29% *The Land of Rape and Honey by Vyacheslav (13 votes) 19% *U by Drathmoore (11 votes) 16% *COMMET by Ignate (4 votes) 6% total votes - 68 Fan Program of the Year *'ModMaster by kkstrong (44 votes) 52%' *Favorite Authors Plugin for Nmaps.net by sidke (22 votes) 26% *Tiny N level generator by LittleViking (14 votes) 17% *Demo Splice Program by LittleViking (4 votes) 5% total votes - 84 N Community Recognition Award *'southpaw (25 votes) 27%' *sidke (22 votes) 24% *astheoceansblue (17 votes) 18% *SlappyMcGee (14 votes) 15% *LittleViking (14 votes) 15% total votes - 92 '2010' Author of the Year *'PALEMOON (33%)' *shortshift (20%) *krusch (18%) *Yahoozy (18%) *Barabajagal (11%) Action Map of the Year *'Cottage In The Clouds by Riobe (32%)' *The Hot Gates by astheoceansblue (22%) *Cobwebs by rocket_thumped (17%) *Anger by Yahoozy (15%) *point blank by Barabajagal (14%) Puzzle Map of the Year *'Vinyl Spritzer by ska (36%)' *1 2 3 Blast Tube by Yahoozy (25%) *Peaches no logic by crescor (18%) *Threshold Guardian by rocket_thumped (16%) *Ogami's Way by krusch (5%) Race Map of the Year *'Day 10 - Unbound (The Wild Ride) by _destiny^- (30%)' *Eat a Peach by rocket_thumped (23%) *I See Squarish Clouds In The Sky by TheBlackLion (17%) *Fuchsia Streams by da_man894 (15%) *Tonight The World Dies by _destiny^- (15%) Survival Map of the Year *'Buried Alive by _destiny^- (30%)' *Castle Defense by brainstone (22%) *Yeak! by blackson (22%) *Ballistic Picnic by furry_ant (13%) *Reading Under The Influence by ska (13%) DDA of the Year *'Sharp Edges by Clifty (51%)' *Labyrinth by Life247 (17%) *I Spy by nDEAVOUR (17%) *Debris KRA by -Jol- (15%) *What You've All Seen Before by tomthebomb (0%) N-Art of the Year *'DRAGON by RavenMac (45%)' *Hobbes by im_bad_at_N (29%) *YEAH! PICK THAT NOSE! by espada777777 (20%) *Why can't I melt? by im_bad_at_N (4%) *It's a Trap! by Life247 and Inspired (2%) Tileset of the Year *'Lesbians! by ZivilynBane (36%)' *I Am the Night Sky by Losttortuga (33%) *Poison Tree by Losttortuga (20%) *Dragon Tale by nDEAVOUR (11%) *I'm Antoni Gaudí, I'm Dead by Yahoozy (0%) Most Innovative Use of Objects *'John, Henry, and the Engines by Arctic_Pony (32%)' *End of All by romaniac (20%) *Black Hole: Revisit II by rocket_thumped & lord_day (19%) *Cobwebs by rocket_thumped (19%) *Blood Vines by Nexx (10%) NReality Map of the Year *'115-1: And He Clapped The Lights On by cucumber_boy (35%)' *♫♪♫ This Blues Aint Gonna Last (Map 500) by Evil_Bob (23%) *Lightnings by jslimb (23%) *Supercontinuum by nevershine (16%) *Are you also frightened? by rocket_thumped (3%) Map Pack of the Year *'SOLAR BEATS by rocket_thumped and toasters (28%)' *'Noxsam by Riobe (28%)' *Medieval Myriads by ska (25%) *exit wound by Barabajagal (19%) *Thank God Sometimes You're Naked by fingersonthefrets (0%) N Player of the Year *'romaniac (30%)' *'vankusss (30%)' *xaelar (19%) *Izzy (11%) *Kool-Aid (10%) Run of the Year *'Highscore on 51-0 by meta_ing (32%)' *Highscore on 88-4 by xaelar (26%) *Highscore on 95-2 by golfkid (20%) *Highscore on 89-4 by golfkid (12%) *Highscore on 84-0 by vankusss (10%) Review of the Year *'Review of Melted Ice by ChrisE (32%)' *Review of Pleasing_Map by Willing_Reviewer(27%) *Review of All the Rain Promises and Budding Tree Mountain by rocket_thumped (23%) *Review of 114-3: Torrential Downpour by al__cair__raheakallan (18%) *Review of The Self-Aware Plant by spudzalot (0%) N Community Comic of the Year *'30-minute Comics by Yanni and the community (30%)' *Captcha Comics by Yanni and the community (25%) *The .sol of N by Turiski (17%) *Fire Danger by Maestro (15%) *The Land of Rape and Honey by 987654321 (13%) The Community Appreciation Award *'rocket_thumped (36%)' *sidke (18%) *Yanni (17%) *gloomp (16%) *SlappyMcGee (13%) '2011' The 2011 Dronies were severely delayed due to several reasons, and they were finally done by the end of 2012. The results were obtained the 2nd of January 2013. Action Map of the Year *'Autumn In Silico by nevershine (16 votes)' *1/4 by kiaora (8 votes) *Dizzex by ethel (8 votes) *eNcrypted by Seneschal (5 votes) *Hopa Cupa! by thedupli (4 votes) Puzzle Map of the Year *'Slick by TheAdster (11 votes)' *Aces Wild by Life247 (9 votes) *Harvest by Wizard2 (9 votes) *Stairway To Heaven by AMomentLikeThis (7 votes) *Garish by Wizard2 (5 votes) Race Map of the Year *'On Frail Wings of Vanity and Wax by Riobe (12 votes)' *The Lost Ruins of Temza by _destiny^- (8 votes) *Tsugi No Mai by _destiny^- (6 votes) *Jungle Warfare by im_bad_at_N (5 votes) *Keeping things lively by im_bad_at_N & 1211 (4 votes) DDA of the Year *'Fissure by 1211 (16 votes)' *Furniture Storm by Lightning55 (14 votes) *The Paratrooper by Tommy_Wiseau (5 votes) *Turbulence by Wizard2 (3 votes) *Iterati by mistaken72 (2 votes) N-Art of the Year *'Artoo-Deeto by im_bad_at_N (19 votes)' *Snow Globe by romaniac (18 votes) *DNB by [KNO3{NO3]] (7 votes) *A7X Part 4 by andreas_xx (1 vote) *Rose by Jeremoon (1 vote) Tileset of the Year *'Ex Flammis Orior by da_guru (20 votes)' *If I die before I wake... by astheoceansblue (9 votes) *Let Your Heart Be Light by Pheidippides (7 votes) *Thom Yorke by Nphasis (6 votes) *Dragon's Cave by Njitsu (2 votes) Most Innovative Use of Objects or Tiles *'The Phantom Menace (finale) by lord_day (22 votes)' *WHERE IS YOUR LOGIC NOW. by NachoCheese (7 votes) *Starfield by atomizer (4 votes) *Soundtrack 2 My Life by karmap0lice (3 votes) *Iterati by mistaken72 (2 votes) NReality Map of the Year *'Teleporter Trouble. by NachoCheese (13 votes)' *Transition. (100th map! :D ) by NachoCheese (11 votes) *2-18X - Electrolysis. by NachoCheese (5 votes) *Halloween Feature Ahoy! by NachoCheese (5 votes) *One Second Left by NachoCheese (2 votes) Mappack of the Year *'Terpsichore by Seneschal (10 votes)' *Omissions by Seneschal (5 votes) *now we white out loudly by OneSevenNine (4 votes) *compositions by Wizard2 (3 votes) *Mentalitation by ChrisE (3 votes) Review of the Year *'Review of Corruption Code by squibbles (9 votes)' *Review of Strange Magnetic Wonder by _destiny^- (8 votes) *Review of Purple hills by OneSevenNine (8 votes) *Review of Willikens Sans Head by Godless (7 votes) *Review of Cheatproof? Ha! Nothing is cheatproof! by squibbles (4 votes) Run of the Year *'Highscore on 79-4 by vankusss (8 votes)' *Highscore on 92-4 by Arctic_Pony (7 votes) *Highscore on 74-3 by xaelar (5 votes) *Highscore on 19-0 by xaelar (4 votes) *Highscore on 66-1 by xaelar (3 votes) Player of the Year *'EddyMataGallos (22 votes)' *Arctic_Pony (7 votes) *vankusss (4 votes) *golfkid (1 vote) *mohamedraif (1 vote) New Mapper of the Year *'Sunset (18 votes)' *above2meters (5 votes) *Nudel_ (4 votes) *mauve (4 votes) *TheNCreator (3 votes) Mapper of the Year *'Yahoozy (13 votes)' *Sunset (10 votes) *Riobe (5 votes) *romaniac (5 votes) *miststalker06 (4 votes) Community Recognition Award *'sidke (11 votes)' *Life247 (Aidiera) (10 votes) *maestro (ortsz / etc.) (9 votes) *1211 (6 votes) *Sunset (1 vote) '2012' Action Map of the Year *'Neon Indian by thereisaspoon (11 votes)' *'00-4: attic by PALEMOON (11 votes)' *Dust In The Wind by mrgy05 (8 votes) *Stomach by Yahoozy (6 votes) *Close by lord_day (3 votes) Best-Looking Map of the Year *'Bismuth Blues by Pheidippides (14 votes)' *Planetary Universe by lsudny (12 votes) *Liminoid by Yahoozy (12 votes) *Lost Battalion by PALEMOON (2 votes) *Please Don't Go Away by Yahoozy (1 vote) Collaboration Map of the Year *'maher by RadiumFalcon + mahi_mahi (9 votes)' *controlled mines by Aidiera + Brttrx (7 votes) *Steels / Caress by PALEMOON + Yahoozy (6 votes) *An eight by Brttrx + cucumber_boy (6 votes) *Throat Point Float by Yahoozy + lord_day (5 votes) Concept Map of the Year *'17-0 Course of Action by R3D_N1NJ4 (12 votes)' *RHiZANTHELLA by PALEMOON (10 votes) *Kill The Rocket Dead (Or, One Last Last Time for Hazel Kinder) by Arctic_Pony (7 votes) *Outclassed by lord_day (5 votes) *Way of the Light by fingersonthefrets (4 votes) DDA Map of the Year *'Crimson Path by 1211 + romaniac (16 votes)' *100th by Epic4ever (5 votes) *Chains by 1211 (5 votes) *Subculture by mistaken72 (3 votes) *Fluency by 1211 (1 vote) N-Art of the Year *'Eye by [KNO3{NO3]] (25 votes)' *Bow-ties are Cool by [KNO3{NO3]] (5 votes) *Naruto by darestium (3 votes) *Grist by APulse (3 votes) *Sunshine on beach v2 by Ors_II (3 votes) NReality Map of the Year *'Dr. DOOMA's Insidious Lair by miststalker06 (9 votes)' *'(Not Quite) Mother Thumping Impossible by player_03 (9 votes)' *The Nacho Arcade by NachoCheese (5 votes) *Have a plan. by NachoCheese (5 votes) *Xage by Seneschal + paradox-dragon (4 votes) Puzzle Map of the Year *'Excerpt from a Wedding Cake by Pheidippides (14 votes)' *Audio, Video, Disco by spudzalot (7 votes) *circuit by apse (7 votes) *pressure points by Barabajagal (5 votes) *8-bit Lag by turtles (3 votes) Race Map of the Year *'The Nightmare Within by _destiny^- (9 votes)' *No Return by rit0987 (8 votes) *Cooking by Brttrx (8 votes) *the great thwump race by ska (6 votes) *Shin Sekai Yori by _destiny^- (4 votes) Tileset of the Year *'the flying dutchman by schaaaf (12 votes)' *'Instant Hottie by da_guru (12 votes)' *Lighthouse by Losttortuga (8 votes) *Devil Remembers My Name by Yahoozy (6 votes) *the last moments of Bruce Willis. by lsudny (1 vote) Mappack of the Year *'Memoirs of the Ancients by various authors (14 votes)' *The Conclusive Column by lord_day (9 votes) *Pheidippisodium, Part II by Pheidippides (5 votes) *earth prison by PALEMOON (3 votes) *SORROWSPELL by RadiumFalcon (1 vote) Run of the Year *'Highscore on 89-4 by vankusss (10 votes)' *Speedrun on 81-4 by danielr (4 votes) *Highscore on 38-0 by EddyMataGallos (3 votes) *Highscore on 95-4 by vankusss (1 vote) *Highscore on 01-0 by Kool-aid (1 vote) Player of the Year *'EddyMataGallos (27 votes)' *macrohenry (5 votes) *xaelar (3 votes) *danielr (3 votes) *xXXterminatorxXx (1 vote) Mapper of the Year *'PALEMOON (15 votes)' *Pheidippides (9 votes) *lsudny (6 votes) *Yahoozy (5 votes) *mrgy05 (4 votes) Community Recognition Award *'sidke (13 votes)' *Aidiera (aka Life247) (10 votes) *flagmyidol (9 votes) *Donfuy (3 votes) *gloomp (1 vote) '2013' Action Map of the Year *'Octogonorrhea by Nphasis (10 votes)' *I Only Move for U by krusch (3 votes) *pressure by Brttrx (3 votes) *Plenty by 1211 & apse (2 votes) *Hive Mind by APulse (1 vote) Best-Looking Map of the Year *'Lady Godiva's Operation by 1211 (6 votes)' *SPARE LIMBS by deep_blue (4 votes) *Glow by gloomp (3 votes) *49-4: Morphure by deep_blue (3 votes) *Twofold Warning by Losttortuga (3 votes) Collaboration Map of the Year *'Analyst // Zero Circus by PALEMOON + DDRave (5 votes)' *'Plenty by 1211 + apse (5 votes)' *Mechonis Fields by spudzalot + SkyRay (4 votes) *Tanooki Suit Shuffle by APulse + Pheidippides (2 votes) *Escape From Alcatraz by 123leonidas321 + mrgy05 + R3D_N1NJ4 (1 vote) Concept Map of the Year *'Caveman Dig by lord_day (6 votes)' *Rocket Dance by Arctic_Pony (5 votes) *Puppeteer by blue_rocks (3 votes) *Phantom Corridors by Nexx (2 votes) *The Dream Syndicate by 1211 (1 vote) DDA Map of the Year *'It's a Hailstorm! by Mohit_Ghune (9 votes)' *Fornicate The Constable by mistaken72 (4 votes) *Decaying Dystopia by 1211 + Mohit_Ghune (2 votes) *Repercussion by Mohit_Ghune (1 vote) *Flimsy Sticks by Raif (1 vote) N-Art of the Year *'HOLY ORDERS!? by PALEMOON (11 votes)' *Astronaut by Ferox (5 votes) *Davion by WarDrums (3 votes) *SPIRIT THEY'RE GONE SPIRIT THEY'VE VANISHED by The_King_in_The_North (0 votes) NReality Map of the Year *'The little rocket that could. by NachoCheese (7 votes)' *Robo-Patrol-nreality by jslimb (5 votes) *spelunker, extraordinaire by Invalid (3 votes) *Fornicate The Constable by mistaken72 (1 vote) *Making Waves by player_03 (0 votes) Puzzle Map of the Year *'Phantom Corridors by Nexx (6 votes)' *Caveman Dig by lord_day (5 votes) *Spelunky by Nexx (5 votes) *Perplexing Perspective by ska (2 votes) *Station by Marsoar (0 votes) Race of the Year *'Near Light by 1211 (6 votes)' *03-1:Girl in the Fire by TetraField (4 votes) *Ivana Seymour Mary Jane by ska (3 votes) *finally visitors by Wizard2 (2 votes) *Intarsia by Tacit (2 votes) Tileset of the Year *'Burst. by lsudny (7 votes)' *deep six by Invalid (6 votes) *Soulscreamer by deep_blue (3 votes) *Begemot, Bulgakov's wicked cat by deep_blue (2 votes) *The Creepy Fist Of Goodness by RedSpartan (0 votes) Review of the Year *'ChrisE's review of Repercussion by Mohit_Ghune (5 votes)' *'mistaken72's review of Rue the Whirl by stepself (5 votes)' *'Nexx's review of Tunnel Trouble by mrgy05 (5 votes)' *zoasBE's review of Supernova by Evil___ (2 votes) *anco's review of Gem Asylum by gloomp (0 votes) Player of the Year *'EddyMataGallos (10 votes)' *Mohit_Ghune (4 votes) *macrohenry (4 votes) *jp27ace (0 votes) *deep_blue (0 votes) Run of the Year *'Speedrun on 81-4 by danielr (4 votes)' *'Highscore on 226258 by EddyMataGallos (4 votes)' *Highscore on 225341 by EddyMataGallos (3 votes) *Highscore on 91-4 by jp27ace (2 votes) *Highscore on 54-1 by macrohenry (2 votes) *Highscore on 76-1 by EddyMataGallos (1 vote) *Highscore on 55-0 by jp27ace (1 vote) *Highscore on 79-0 by macrohenry (1 vote) Author of the Year *'PALEMOON (6 votes)' *Yahoozy (4 votes) *Invalid (3 votes) *Nphasis (2 votes) *R3D_N1NJ4 (1 vote) Community Recognition Award *'Aidiera (11 votes)' *RandomDigits (3 votes) *sidke (2 votes) *maestro (1 vote) *maxson924 (1 vote) Category:Notable contests